supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Blastoise
Blastoise (''カメックス Kamekkusu'' en japonés) es uno de los Pokémon que aparecen dentro de las Poké Balls en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee. Sin embargo, a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl ya no aparece de esta forma. Perfil Blastoise, el Pokémon marisco, es el número 009 de la Pokédex y la evolución final de Squirtle, el Pokémon inicial de tipo agua de la región Kanto. Blastoise tiene la apariencia de una gran tortuga y cuenta con dos grandes cañones en su espalda. Estos le sirven para lanzar potentes chorros de agua, los cuales tienen suficiente fuerza como para derribar muros. También se dice que cuenta con una gran puntería. Cuando se siente amenazado se esconde en su caparazón. En Super Smash Bros. Al salir Blastoise de su Poké Ball usa su ataque Hidrobomba, el cual en ambos juegos hace daño, pero principalmente empujan al enemigo. Su ataque es tan fuerte que él mismo retrocede con cada disparo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Blastoise vuelve a aparecer en esta entrega con un efecto muy similar al que tenía en Super Smash Bros.. También cuenta con un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Blastoise :Blastoise es la evolución que sigue a Wartortle. Los gruesos chorros de agua que lanza desde los reactores situados en su espalda son lo bastante fuertes para cortar incluso el acero. Cuando está en peligro, se esconde dentro de su caparazón acorazado. Blastoise es tan popular entre los entrenadores que se le considera el pokémon tipo agua definitivo. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Blastoise :Blastoise is the next evolutionary step from Wartortle. The thick jets of water they shoot from the cannons on their backs are strong enough to cut through steel plating. When in danger, they hide inside their armored shells. Blastoise is so popular among trainers it's considered the definitive water type. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (9/98) En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Blastoise aparece como fondo en el escenario de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U llamado Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Además, cuenta con dos trofeos en estas versiones, uno que muestra su Megaevolución y otro con su forma normal, exclusivo de la versión de Wii U. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Mega Blastoise :Algunas especies de Pokémon que viven en Kalos tienen la capacidad de megaevolucionar, ¡y esta puede hacerlo! Mega-Blastoise y, en vez de dos cañones, tiene uno muy grande en su caparazón. Puede parecer una involución, pero... ¡tiene otros dos en los brazos! O sea, que tiene más... *''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) right|90px :Blastoise :Ni se te ocurra usar a Blastoise para quitarle el barro a tu bici, porque con la presión que tiene el agua que expulsa, tal vez ya no la vuelvas a ver. De hecho, si estos Pokémon son tan grandes y pesados, es precisamente para no salir despedidos por la fuerza de su propio chorro. Solo en caso de incendio sería sensato recurrir a ellos. *''00GB: Pokémon Rojo y Pokémon Azul'' (10-1999) *''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Galería Blastoise SBB.png|Blastoise usando Hidrobomba en Super Smash Bros. Blastoise SSBM.jpg|Blastoide en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Blastoise en SSBM.jpg|Blastoise usando Hidrobomba en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Blastoise SSB4 (Wii U).png|Blastoise en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Curiosidades *Masahiro Sakurai confirmó que Blastoise había sido planeado para representar la línea evolutiva de Squirtle en Super Smash Bros. Brawl (como Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon), pero que se prefirió tener una representación de cada etapa y Charizard ya representaba la tercera.Entrevista a Sakurai donde se debaten varios temas (en japonés). Nombre en otros idiomas Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también